Big O: Constantine
by X3butterflyXkissesX3
Summary: Dorothy has been possesed whether Roger want to believe it or not.So he begins to learn of Demonology and Exorsisms. In the thrill of it all he comes to realize that he must choose between his saving his own life or die for Dorothy to become human...R
1. Chapter 1

ACT 01: POSESSED 

Roger Smith's Contemplating- (Roger's POV)

It never occurred to me that Dorothy_ might _have been possessed. Simply because she's an android and android's have no soul, they were man-made objects. But the thought of it now, strikes me humorous…maybe she did have the soul, the soul that once belonged to the real, Dorothy Wynrieght. But it didn't seem likely, and I mean how could she? She never displayed any type of emotion, or feelings and her mind never wandered. Dorothy had dulled her senses completely. Maybe if she were to believe she was the real Dorothy, she'd turn to human…that didn't seem likely either. But nonetheless, she had been possessed…and she must have a soul.

The first day, Dorothy locked herself in her room. Wouldn't come out, even to antagonize my sleeping in the morning performing the usual loud, noisy piano pieces. That at first didn't bother me. I loved it to be quiet to be frank; honest, and I could finally sleep in. So I paid it no heed to it. Then towards the evening I tried prying her out of her room and she cracked the door. Staring at me with the white of her eyes and she cursed in anger "Go away Negotiator, you better start believing…you're times running out!" And it wasn't her voice, although her mouth moved, but the voice sounded so evil; so demonic. Another thing about what she said was, '_Negotiator'_ , not Roger Smith.

Second day. Her image changed drastically. Her sensitive eyes turned pitch black and her pupils were replaced with fractioned Cross. Her red hair turned white and floated as if she was electrically charged. She had begun to chant words, word of a language I couldn't identify. Dorothy told me things in riddles like, "The city will burn under your command, Negotiator." And she gave a raspy laugh with a grin full of sharp teeth. Her skin churned an even pastier skin color. Her dulled nails, suddenly grew an extraordinary length and they were razorblade sharp. But as she moved, sitting up straight, walking, talking or even laying down she twitched and flinched for no reason.

Third day. Dorothy had begun to climb on the walls of my mansion. Reaching the ceiling and she laughed hysterically every time I'd walk in. I tried talking to her, but she only responded in raspy laughs, warnings or even reciting something in the Hebrew (a now dead language) about a book called, "The Bible" or something else in another type of language involving, the clicking of her teeth. But late in the evening, she suffocated Norman with a wrist motion, and I called the ambulances. Norman was fine, but I had begun to worry about myself at that point. 12:00 AM, and I am almost asleep, until I here a low, voice chanting. I opened my eyes and Dorothy was above me, on the ceiling and she just stared with those dead black eyes. Her smile had an evil twist and she jumped on top of me. We wrestled for almost an hour until she cut me with her nails on the back of my neck. I could feel the indention, and it was shaped into "X". Finally after a huge struggle, I managed to lock her on the third floor of my mansion, a floor I rarely used. It was completely empty but at least she'd one be safe and two I could figure what the hell was wrong with her. I took a shower, earlier that morning, washing the infection away and bandaged the back of my neck up.

It wasn't until I talked with my friend, Big Ear, at the bar of my struggle.

At the Bar: (End of Roger's POV-3rd Person)

"Roger, do you suppose Dorothy could be possessed?" He asked.

"Possessed? How-she's got no soul." Roger, rose an eyebrow, and instantly he became interested.

"Reincarnation, Roger."

"I don't believe in that sort of stuff." Roger waves his hand absently, taking another sip of his wine.

"Well, believe it."

"Even if I did, how could that come about? Reincarnation, only works in living beings, with some soul"—Roger was interrupted.

"NO! Roger, have you ever given any thought to the creator?"

"Mr. Wynrieght?" Roger cocked his neck, in interest.

"Do you suppose he planned the reincarnation of his dead daughter to live inside Dorothy?"

"Maybe, but how can that be, she's a machine. No one can be that smart…it's not possible."

"Roger, anything is possible with that doctor, or scientist, whatever you call him." Big Ear said. Roger thought…

"Well how?"

"Roger, I don't know how, but it's proven fact that reincarnations exist, and it's proven that to possess someone is, that they've got to have a soul…How do you know that Dorothy hasn't got a soul?"

"I-I just do."

"Have you given any thought that Mr. Wynrieght, killed his daughter, purposely?" Big Ear asked, again. Roger, laughed.

"Yea, so-oo and why would he do that?"

"Because he wanted her to live forever, inside a machine; it's immortality, Roger."

"But that doesn't convince me, so ... why?" Roger was stubborn and folded his arms.

He began to ponder, in a long silence, _why would he kill her, if he loved her…why kill such a beautiful—gosh! What's wrong with me, why are you thinking that, ROGER! _

"Roger!" Big Ear said, louder.

"Oh, sorry…umm, do what?" Roger snapped out it.

"I said, because he wanted to die, before seeing her die."

"Big Ear, she won't gunna die before him"— Big Ear, interrupted Roger.

"On the contrary, she was diagnosed with a life threatening cancerous disease, Roger he would've lived to see his only daughter suffer and die. Now don't try to tell me if you're a father, that you'd never save your child the pain in suffering…so, as a scientist, he devoted half of his life, to creating that machine and learning about reincarnation so she could live, forever."

"BUT! I don't care about that, how can he channel reincarnation?" Roger protested.

"DEMONOLGY…possessions! Roger, you've not listened to a word I've said have you?" Big Ear, raised his voice and sighed in annoyance.

"OH…" Roger's eyes, behind his sleek, black sunglasses widened. It clicked in, and Roger was astounded. He watched in his pensive silence, thinking and watching older men play pool.

"So, not only was he a scientist, he was a professor in Religion and Demonology…my god!" Roger, shook his head…

"He cut out, his whole life learning just so he could save his daughter…" Big Ear added, as Roger rose from his chair. He slapped a big wad of fifty and twenty dollar bills on the table and Big Ear put his news paper over it, as Roger walked out of the bar.

Roger Ponders: (Roger's-POV)

I couldn't believe it. Rumor had had it, that Wynrieght might have killed his daughter but it wasn't like him. I mean how many times do get a respectable elder, scientist or anyone highly educated…to kill his own daughter? But I believe, he did it out of love…

I don't major in Demonology, at all. So I began to seek out Exorcist, but to my surprise I only found one, and the old man was too feeble minded and old that he can't take up the job offer, or the pay I was giving. But…instead he offered to teach me his life's work…within a month! Eager, to help Dorothy, since…I admit I have been secretly admiring from afar…agreed to show up, every Tuesday and Thursday at lunch time until dinner to learn of exoticisms, religion, about a book called the "BIBLE" and of course demonology….

I wanted Dorothy back…the one I knew. The Dorothy, who'd rarely smile, who played those aggravating piano tunes in the morning, who'd argue with me profusely about my job…I missed hearing her say, my full name… "Roger Smith". What's simple is true…I believe I can safely say, that I both missed her and, grown to love her, but as a prideful person, I'd never admit to those words, NEVER.

-Well, you had to get the back-ground information before I actually begin my story. I promise to keep you reading and entertained in my story, and I promise to update, regularly 3 times a week, maybe more or less, if I forget, since school starting soon unless…I don't get the support I need to keep my writing interest….soo you might wanna review me and please tell if it's got you hooked, or if it's good, bad, sad, okay or whatever….…thanks again. Love you guys-

butterflykisses-


	2. Chapter 2

ACT 02:

LESSON ONE: WHAT IS AN ANGEL? WHAT IS A DEMON?

3rd Person

Roger arrived, best suited to his dress and peered longingly to the house of his teacher. He clicked a button and his car was locked and protected and just as he started to walk towards the door he saw Angel had been following him.

"Why if it isn't Angel?" He said, mockingly. He had begun to get slightly irritated at her presence now and then when he was on a job.

"Roger, you know Rosewater, just can't stand to keep his big nose out of your business, ever." Angel smiled, taking her helmet off and placing it on top of the seat of her motorcycle.

"Well was is it this time?" He asked, adjusting his sunglasses."

"Rumor has it, that your having trouble, with that android of yours, true?" Angel cocked an eyebrow, as if amused by this.

"She's possessed, Angel." Roger said, slightly offended by her gesture.

"Really? Isn't funny, to you I mean, that she all of sudden attains a soul…a human soul?"

"Not, just anyone's human soul…" Roger smirked

"What do you mean?"

"She's got the _real_ Dorothy's soul, inside her." Roger said, folding his arms. Angel's chin dropped her eyes, widened.

"HOW?" She asked.

"Mr. Wynrieght. That scientist wasn't just a scientist, he was a professor in Demonology…"

"Sure…no, what I came up here for was, not to bother you but to give you a tip…are you seeing Old Man Taylor here" She pointed to the house of the man Roger was suppose to see. Roger nodded…apparently interested in what she had to say…

"You better be careful…and you take _every_ word seriously, that he says." Roger turned from her to glance at the house again. Puzzled….

"Angel"— But she had already put on her helmet and begun to drive off.

"Why do you that? Start talking bout something and then…then" Roger's sentence trailed off and he walked up to the porch of the house. He knocked on the door and tiny women, no taller than 5 feet tall came to him with a sensitive smile. Roger nodded, with a cool smirk and he took off his sunglasses as he was led to the living room where he was seated.

"He's been eager to teach you, Roger." The women said.

"Really, umm, mam, if I'm not intruding your privacy may I ask your name?"

"Sure, it's Jessica, Jessica Taylor, but you can call me Jess if you'd like." Her eyes wrinkled, as she smiled again.

"Hun, he'll be here in a just a moment, he's on the commode." She said, in a raspy voice. She began to cough, uneasily. Roger stood and fetched a tissue and gently patted her back. She grinned again, and simply gave him a hug.

"Thank-you sonny. That's so very kind of you, you know young men these days wouldn't get up and help an old gal like me." Jessica said, talking in a smooth voice again. Roger coincided in another smile and made himself comfortable. The house had a cinnamon smell to it and a warm feeling of serenity and Roger felt content, while waiting.

"Roger?" An old man appeared from the darkness of the hall.

"Taylor?" Roger stood.

"Haha! So glad you could make it, nice to finally have decent talk with ya." Taylor held out his right hand and shook hands with Roger. A smile of decency crease his face and warmness filled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you've met my wife, Jessica." And Roger nodded. Jessica waved and smiled walking out of the room and she closed the door.

"Alright negotiator, lets see how long you can last." His expression changed, a bit to a mischievous look. Roger had a quirk of suspense let loose, he became interested in his last words _how long you can last? What does that mean?_

"Lesson One: What is an Angel? What is a Demon?" He presented, two questions to Roger and he was very skeptical.

"Umm…?" He didn't respond.

"Roger, what do you think an Angel is?"

"A…a enlightening being?"

"Wrong. A spiritual being of light. Of truth, and most of all both beauty and love." Taylor said.

"Spiritual?" Roger looked confused.

"Son, you've not on clue of religion, do you?"

"NO sir." Roger responded.

"Well we've got a long way to go then. Alright do you know what the Bible is?"

"No sir."

"Ok, look at this. It's the extended version of it, it tells about three beings, one: the Creator, God, two: Jesus, the creator's son, and three: The Holy Spirit." Roger flinched a bit…._what on earth is he talking about? _Roger thought.

"I've heard the expression _God,_ cause I've said that but I never knew what it meant…" Roger blurted after a moment or two…Taylor just looked at him and said:

"Just bear with me when I tell you this…everyone whose not alive today have gone to a place called Hell, except for a few exceptions, for people who learned of both the bible and Demonology. The guy, Jesus, yea he died for me and you and everyone else in this miserable city, a very long, long time ago. When we sin, he forgive us, IF we ask for forgiveness and if we believe in him we will go to Heaven."

"DO what!" Roger exclaimed.

"Where's Hell? Where's Heaven? What are these things? Who are those people?" Roger was full of questions.

"Roger, Hell, is a very bad place to be. Bad people who've sinned and didn't believe in God, go there and burn for all the rest of eternity…That's were demons live and breed. They feed off of the living's bad memories, thoughts or dreams. Demons can possess a human here by will or choice."

"Alright, I think I'm starting to understand but where is that?"

"When we die Roger, our souls are separated through a book called the Book Of Life, if your name isn't found then you're a bad soul, and you're evil. So you go to Hell WHEN YOU DIE, it's not a place in the living earth but a place in death. The good souls go to place called Heaven. Heaven is a wonderful place to be in. Surrounded by people you love and people who love you. You are rewarded greatly, if you're a good soul who loved and believe in Jesus and God…then you live peacefully for the rest of eternity."

They talked for hours, past dinner, in fact they skipped dinner. Roger confessed like a child to the simplest of sins, like lying, the hatred of another, the false belief, and having sex before any kind of marriage.

They talked of human, angels, demons. They talked about the creator, the son and holy ghost…Roger was overwhelmed at such news. He learned that there are certain types of Angels, and certain types of demons. There beings such as half-breeds, that live in the city as they spoke. But what amazed him the most was that no one else in this city…knew about their creator…he even didn't know of such a being and at some points he felt like it was some big conspiracy.

Then Taylor, presented the Bible to Roger to read as a reference or a time of study for him. Learning the marks of the beast, 666. Roger was stressed to say the least to learn that his whole world today, the house he lived in didn't matter…if he'd only loose it and die. But nonetheless, he'd try to read that Bible….

ok...I know it's not much for this chapter but the other one is good...READ ON! -butterflykisses-


	3. Chapter 3

Act 03: Wednesday 

Roger had been lazily walking about the house…cleaning while Norman was healing at the hospital. Dusting, sweeping and finally cooking. He got to catch up on some reading until he fell asleep and melted into a nightmare most unpleasant.

He was drowning…in the water below Paradigm and when he looked up, he could see the surface was colored an orangish red. Swimming upward he kept hearing his name being called, "Roger…why didn't you save me?" He was constantly having to looking around, but could never find a face for whom the voice was leaking. It sounded most familiar though. Echoing all around him, he just learned to ignore it until he reached the surface. Immense heat, feelings as though he had caught on fire and he opened his eyes. The world of Paradigm was burning, and as he was treading the water he looked at a pier and saw a figure standing. In the wind her shredded, dark clothing waved…she was just standing there. When he finally reached the ladder he climbed up and met the person he saw afar…it was Dorothy.

"Why didn't you save me?"

"Dorothy!" Roger was plagued. Dorothy was standing there, bleeding from her wrist, and her eyes were masked out into a deep, painful blue. Roger was caught off guard by her blood…androids don't bleed…Her tears fell and looking at her, her dress was ripped, charred and barley holding on to her figure. He could see various curves on clinging to her pale, anorexic form. She seemed weightless, and her lips were glazed in drying blood. Her hair matted from sea water and dirt…Dorothy began to cry in front of him…her voice bled through, her real being shined for a split second and all she could say was,

"Please, Roger…save me….?" she fell to Roger's grasp but merely fell through him, like he was a ghost…Trying desperately to catch her, she just fell into the water…sinking. Breaking down to his knees he because insanely concern and he just tumbled over to dive after her.

Reaching her underwater, just almost there to touch her hand, her face changed to demonic smirk.

"I know why…you loved her didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" She forced herself a top of him, scratching and biting into him liberally, all over his body. Roger was loosing his breath and his blood was bleeding through his clothes and into the water. The sensation was endless, like needles stabbing him…creating an extreme throbbing pain overtook him in a dead, numbness…he could feel no more…

But then his breath caught him…he woke up, from his normal sitting position in the chair he was sprawled on the floor and balled up, rocking himself back and fourth. Tears stained his t-shirt and blood stained the carpet around him. He couldn't stand, the pain would increase and so instead he turned over. He saw that his shirt was ripped, and torn…his black jeans the same. He felt his face, feeling the deep cuts on his cheeks and his lips were chapped, blue and red. His mouth was full of blood and he began to cough and choke. Spitting blood out he felt his flood of tears. He ripped off his shirt and on his chest was another "X", his arms were cut horizontally all the way from his shoulder to down to his wrist…Bite marks were intentioned in the side of neck and all over his back…His legs were cut and pieces of loose flesh hung, bleeding …

He crawled, of what he could before loosing his breath and strength… Suddenly, a voice called…Angel?

"Roger, Roger Smith! Are you here?" Her footsteps were being heard from the stairway and frantically tried responding,

"An-A-Angel…Angel?" His voice was raspy and low, and he choked more blood. She appeared from down the hall and when she laid eyes on him, her eyes were flooded of fear.

"ROGER!" She ran to him.

Angel's eyes, seem to die of her color. She was faintly pale and her eyes of blue were gray. She eventually got him to the bathroom and laying him on the tiled floor she ran hot water from the tub, soaking a cloth in. For some reason, she showed compassion for him and kissed his cheek now and then wiping the infection way with medication and hot water. For the bigger gashes here and there she had to put rubbing alcohol on him and it was painfully hard, since Roger flinched in anguish of the sting. Angel's eyes flooded tears and she cradled his face. Roger was deathly cold and she was afraid he was dying.

"What the hell happened to you?" She twitched. Roger looked up at her, with sore eyes.

"I had a bad dream…"

"What?"

"Dorothy, she did this to me…in dream."

"Her demon?" Angel asked, terrified…and Roger nodded.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek, cradling him.

After she was done washing him off and bandaging him, she dragged him to his bed. She held him close to her, feeling his whole body tremble beneath and his body was growing colder by the minute. A tear fell from her eyes and into his mouth, that was half open. He was too weak to re-act to her kindness…too weak in his agony to speak. Eventually after another kiss, she left him to sleep….

Hours passed and Angel stayed to look after him. He slept and when he woke the pain had subsided to a deep ache. She entered, and smiled…weakly.

"Why did you help me?" Roger asked, in a clearer voice.

"Because…you were hurt, because I-" She stopped. For a long moment, there was no conversation but instead she sat beside him. Stroking his hair, he gently grabbed her wrist, and pulled her body close to him. Her face closing in and with his other hand elevated her neck, arching her head in for a kiss…Their lips met and they explored one another's mouth. She was careful not to cause him more pain but locked both her hands on his neck. Roger suddenly pulled away, remembering his dream and he flinched.

"What are you doing?" She asked, softly.

"I can't do it…" He responded.

"Why?" Angel asked, and she had pain caress her expression.

"Because"—

"But…_I love you"_ She said.

"I…" Roger was speechless…

"But you…you love her," Angel's mouth quivered, and a tear fell. Roger just nodded. Silence melted the moments and Angel just wiped her passing tears away, watching him. Roger didn't move, in a sense he didn't care but he also wasn't the type to pass off a sad woman. He leaned up and looked at her in the face and wiped her tears away. She cocked her neck over for another kiss, but Roger pulled away…

"I can take a hint…" She said, getting up to leave.

"You going to be alright?" She asked before leaving the room. Roger nodded again.

"And whether or not you believe me…I meant what I said, I _do_ love you." Angel whispered, leaving him.

The whole dream earlier was so unreal and it felt like it never happened since the pain had died down but now Roger bore a huge, healing X on his chest…it happened alright…

Roger was afraid to fall asleep after that…he was haunted by two ghost…the ghost of Dorothy and how she used to be and the ghost of Angel, she seemed to die when Roger put it bluntly that he couldn't love her back…Eventually he began reading the Bible that Taylor gave him and for the first time in his life he prayed.

-butterflykisses-

REVIEWS


End file.
